


【贱虫】Redimir

by zixiuyufeng



Series: 礼拜天的钟声 [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 十五岁的他拥有整条河流和触手可及的风与街道，以及对于美好邂逅的期盼，于是他叩响那扇门，忘记了身处异乡。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 礼拜天的钟声 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858957
Kudos: 1





	【贱虫】Redimir

**Author's Note:**

> 标题西班牙语，意为「拯救」。  
> 上世纪拉美中叶AU  
> 《礼拜天的钟声》番外  
> 时间线大概在小蜘蛛遇见快银之后，到苏克雷之前。  
> 算是起源故事，这篇文里的死侍没有毁容（划重点）
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。  
> Lofter账号：子休余风

Peter是在半夜时惊醒过来的，他还不太习惯巴兰基亚[1]四季如同盛夏的温暖气候，夜晚的陆风沿着窗外的马格达莱纳河三角洲吹向海洋，却驱不散这里特有的尘土和炎热。

和他同名的专栏作家曾经神往地告诉过他，这是一座诗人的城市。当时Peter只是很惊讶地挑了挑眉，建议他去卡塔赫纳[2]转一圈。

“你想错了，我不是指什么古朴典雅的建筑街道或者滨海的美景，”专栏作家难得一本正经地说，“我说的是这座城市里的人，法国人、德国人、意大利人、叙利亚人、犹太人、约旦人、黎巴嫩人……他们从世界各地汇聚而来，坦率热情又各不相同……”

现在Peter明白了他未说出口的话：你会在这座城市里看到希望。这城市给予那些幻觉性的，来自失望与边缘的人们无限可能，就像他自己从未奢望过的那般，无所顾忌地行走于加勒比海沿岸特有的光与热之中。

也就像此刻他身边沉睡的人一样。Wade并没有因为他的翻身而惊醒过来，Peter注视着月光轻盈地洒落在他的睫毛上，带着一种白天不常有的宁静，仿佛刚从绚丽嘈杂的狂欢节里抽身出来，回到自己公寓里歇下来的那些时刻，放松而舒缓。

他知道Wade和他一样都有着难以启齿的过去，但既然Wade不愿意说，他便愿意等待，正如他自己一样。

Peter微微撑起身看着窗外的灯光，巴兰基亚那十九世纪晚期建筑群里透出的灯光将人带入那些过去的回忆，他闭上眼，回想起智利夏日燥热的阳光和田地里的汗水。Wade似乎感觉到Peter离远了一些，无意识地伸长手臂把他拉回怀里，他小声地嘟囔了一句Peter没有听清的梦话。Peter凑近了一点，但Wade似乎又陷入了更深的梦境，不再说话。他忍不住勾起唇角，轻轻地在Wade略高的额头上吻了一下，又悄悄地垂下眼帘注视Wade的睡颜，确定他没有醒来之后才小心地松了口气，重新倒回了枕头上。

Peter是在半年前来到这里的。当时他从阿图罗梅里诺-贝尼特斯机场[3]登机，逃离了那个他生活了十多年的人间地狱，尊严殖民地派来追杀他的前纳粹分子差点就劫了机，并且在他逃往哥伦比亚之后仍然没有放过他。他第一次见到Maximoff就是那时候——年轻的专栏作家走投无路，在贫民区的汽车旅馆抵押自己的文稿以换取住宿，而他呢？除了三十法郎一袋的炸薯片以外，就只有空空如也的口袋。

但他还是把炸薯片给了穷困潦倒的作家，两人坐在街边开着对方名字的玩笑，不料枪声在他们身后的小巷里响起。

后来的Maximoff总是声称Peter是他见到的唯一一个可以用枪子儿弹小夜曲的人。如果Peter在场，他一定会翻一个大大的白眼，然后用食指关节去敲联想能力极其丰富的大作家的脑袋。

事实是Peter在发现对方是来追杀他的人之后，直接冲上去和他们搏斗，抢走其中一人的枪后射杀了大部分人。有两个人是苏克雷小作家杀的，他力气不算大，但有着不可思议的敏捷速度。

Peter把最后一个人踩在脚下质问他时，对方吐着血沫扯出一个嘲讽的笑容，告诉他，他们永远都不可能被消灭，因为真正纵容他们的其实是智利政府，而他只是一个人而已。

Peter脱力地瞪着他，眼睛里疲惫的血丝几乎要溢出眼眶，对方用最后的力气大笑起来，几乎是嘶吼着他此生都再也无法摆脱他们的阴影——Maximoff就是这时开的枪。

回去的路上他们什么都没有说，只是把死人身上的卸下的左轮手枪卖给一个小军火商换了钱。专栏作家在Peter买下小提琴后建议他去找乐队试演一场——先换套衣服，打理下形象。

天知道为什么他会在理发店碰见Wade Wilson。

如果让Peter自己评价，这绝对不是个好的爱情故事的开端，尤其是他的理发师还在大声嚷嚷着“别乱动，我怕像砍人脑袋一样削了你这个可爱顾客的脸蛋”。

一旁的店员不无遗憾地摇了摇头，对他说这是实习理发师接的第一个顾客。Peter想起低廉的价格，只好嘴角抽搐着敷衍了一句“那可真是意义重大”。

实际上实习理发师的技术还不错，虽然他全程都在喋喋不休，最后还像个厨师一样问Peter他的刀工如何，一瞬间让Peter产生了他会在毛巾的揉搓下变成一道菜的错觉，但最后Peter看到镜子里自己清爽了不少的发型时还是暗暗松了口气。

几天后的演出结束后，Peter再一次见到了Wade，他拉上连帽衫上的兜帽，在深夜柔和的橙黄色灯光下走出后门，随即就被人堵住了。

Peter花了好大劲才控制住了自己的本能反应，堵他的人用欢快的语气大声问他：“小演奏家，你还记得你的发型师吗？”

他惊慌失措地看着四周，确认这是大半夜里一条无人的空巷后才放下心来，有些尴尬地挠了挠头，请男人小声一点。

“Wade Wilson。”金发的高大男人微微眯起眼微笑，黑暗里路灯的光照在他眼里时还是那么明亮，仿佛那双湛蓝色的眼眸永远都不会融入进黑暗里一般——Peter后来会一直不承认他当时心跳漏了一秒，他下意识地屏住呼吸，仰起头，听见男人说，“我有幸当你的第一个粉丝吗？”

Peter的目光猛地躲闪了一下，有些磕磕巴巴地开口：“嗯……不不不，我是说，你能喜欢我的演奏，我很高兴，但是你真的不必，呃——”

Wade有些好笑地看着他，男孩不知所措地低下头，嘟囔着几句意义不明的话：“我不必什么？嗯？”

Peter的脸更红了，他又小声嘟囔了几句，最后自暴自弃地抬起了头，“……好吧，我叫Peter Parker，不过……我想你已经知道了。”

“但我还是想听你亲口自我介绍。”Wade拍拍他的肩膀，盯了片刻Peter泛红的耳朵尖，终于大发善心地放过了他，“好了，我知道我们的小演奏家现在想要回家了，那我们明天再见？”

他话音未落Peter就像一只兔子一样慌慌张张地逃开了，只留下一句小到几乎听不见的“明天见”还回荡在空气里。

所以他也不知道Wade看着他的背影扬起唇角，等Peter的背影消失在拐角后，他哼着歌走开了，庆祝他作为普通人生活的第一个星期有一个完美的结束。

Peter不太记得他们是怎样熟络起来的，也许只是因为这座神秘的城市和他的衣兜一样空荡荡的孤独令他十五岁的生命难以忍受，或者是他对于新鲜事物的热爱——或许是Wade和他的墨西哥卷饼。在专栏作家离开巴兰基亚另谋生路后，他一个人在第无数次从他过去生活的噩梦中惊醒，却只能仰望着汽车旅馆破败的天花板和剥落的墙皮后，终于下定决心敲响了Wade家的门。

Wade很快就开了门，惊讶地看着Peter。他身上还穿着印了字的睡衣睡裤，身后房间里还弥漫着煎饼和糖浆的气息，却比这座商业城市里任何空荡荡的时刻都令Peter安心。

“Wade，我能在你这里借宿一晚上吗？”Peter吸了吸鼻子，小声问他。

Wade没有问他理由，只是看着他，神色柔和下来，难得地轻声说：“只要你想，任何时候都可以，甜心。”

Peter在熟悉的晚风和街道上毫无缘由地微微红了眼眶，他眨了眨眼，竭力扬起了一个有些疲惫但真真切切带着笑意的笑容：“谢谢你，Wade。”

年长一些的男人只是笑着揉了揉他的头发，让他赶紧到屋里去待着。

这借宿一晚不知怎么的就变成了长久定居，两人对此一直都心照不宣。每天Peter在晨光透入这座城市，向房间里投射下塔尖转动着的影子时睁开眼睛，都能够听见在房间里另一个人沉稳而有力的心跳声，于是他起床洗漱，在Wade慢悠悠晃进厨房的同时开始给他的小提琴调音。

Peter记得，他们第一次真正意义上的接吻是在狂欢节的最后一天，那是巴兰基亚一年里最热闹的时刻，激情狂热的人群直到半夜都还没有散去的迹象。

就像一部会被Maximoff鄙视的烂俗小说里的情节，Peter想，在天空炸开迷幻炫目的烟火时，他在欢呼的人群里吻了Wade。Peter脸颊发烫，呼吸紊乱，在身边有人投来目光的时候慌乱得想要抽身，但Wade抓住了他的手，把他牢牢扣在怀里，又将他拖进另一个更为激烈的亲吻里。

这座多元的城市包容了他们，一如包容那些从世界各地汇聚而来的人，包容那些幻觉性的，来自边缘与失望的人们一样。他们像身处锡切斯[4]一般旁若无人，而不会有任何人在意。

你会在这座城市里看到希望。Peter躺在床上想道，他安静地听着身边Wade均匀的呼吸声，想起他笑着说那真是件值得纪念的事——“圣灰星期三！”对方欢快地说，“你就想想吧，我们在大斋期的第一天亲吻、做——”Peter跳起来捂住他的嘴，对方冲着他挤眉弄眼了半天，最后Peter松开手，两人一同倒在床上大笑。

他也曾经几次在半夜时听见Wade悄悄从床上爬起来，换衣服出门，过不了多久，遥远的小巷里就会传来枪声，之后Wade会回来，像什么都没有发生过一般在他身边躺下假寐，Peter听着他较平时更为急促的呼吸声，知道他其实在很长一段时间里都不能入眠。

但Peter一直假装不知道这些，他会在Wade难以入眠的时候装作无意识地去拥抱他，于是Wade的呼吸声被就会逐渐平缓下来，再将他搂紧一些，嘴唇轻轻地摩擦着他的发梢。

他知道如果Wade想，他总有一天会告诉自己，就像Peter也会选择告诉他一样；如果他不想，那就让这些成为过去的事情，被时间尘封，不再提起。

他在巴兰基亚这个带着尘土和炎热的夜晚里回想，终于明白了不是这座城市拯救了他，而是这座城市里的人；也终于明白了为什么专栏作家喜欢这里胜过卡塔赫纳。他有时候会想起那个为了生计而离开这里的意气风发的年轻人，不知道他是否也已找到了属于自己的未来。但不管如何，Peter知道他会走下去——他们都会走下去，尽管是在这个麻木运转着的世界里前行。

他想着，在温暖的空气和熟悉的气息里再次沉沉睡去，直到他再次醒来，塔尖上优美的线条被阳光投射到他们的房间里，随着时间而缓缓移动着。他侧过头，发现Wade已经醒了，正带着一缕笑意地看着他，见Peter转过身，他带着一种刚睡醒时特有的鼻音，轻声问道：“醒了，Petey？不打算给我一个早安吻吗？”

Peter眯起眼睛笑着看他，像前一天晚上一样凑近了一些，飞快地啄了一下Wade的额头，然后猛地掀开被子，在Wade的惨叫声里宣布起床。

吃早饭的时候，Peter用叉子捣着煎饼，听Wade说他也要宣布重要事项。于是他停下动作，看着金发男人难得有些紧张的神情，双手下意识地绞动着问他：“Petey，你愿意跟我回苏克雷吗？”

Peter装模作样地思考了一会儿，随后在Wade小心翼翼的目光里微笑着站起来，扑进他怀里。他在Wade胸口抬起脑袋，感觉到对方将手搭上他的后背，坦率地说：“我当然愿意了。”

Wade在餐桌旁欢呼起来，仿佛要一个人在家里再制造一场狂欢节。Peter歪着头看这个第一次见面就宣言说会把他脑袋剪掉的男人，一瞬间想要告诉他，是他让Peter第一次有了对家的感受，第一次将巴纳夫笔下神圣的感情当作任何寻常之事[5]，第一次体会到了心脏在胸膛里跃动时活着的滋味。

十五岁的他拥有整条河流和触手可及的风与街道，以及对于美好邂逅的期盼，于是他叩响那扇门，忘记了身处异乡。

Fin.

[1]巴兰基亚：哥伦比亚北部最大的城市和海港，大西洋省首府。

[2]卡塔赫纳：也是哥伦比亚北部重要港口和一座历史名城，被誉为拉丁美洲最美的地方。

[3]阿图罗梅里诺-贝尼特斯机场：智利最大的国际机场，位于首都圣地亚哥，始建于1961至1967年。

[4]锡切斯：西班牙巴塞罗那辖下著名同性恋小镇。

[5]巴纳夫：法国资产阶级革命时期斐扬派的主要领导人之一，有名句：“这就是当代文明的奇观！神圣的爱情，一经你们之手，就变成寻常事一桩。”

[P.S:你们喜闻乐见的掉码在正文。]


End file.
